Hush
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: Continuaban observándose, él fijamente, ella con algo de ansiedad, intentado parecer disimulada pero fracasando en cada oportunidad.


No soy dueña ni creadora de los personajes.

* * *

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella leyendo un libro de cuatrocientas cincuenta y siete páginas, con la portada verde y negra. Se había preparado un café y luego lo depositó a la derecha del sofá en el cual se encontraba sentada, pero lamentablemente la bebida se enfrió, pues hacia una hora que estaba allí.

Él ubicado en el sofá de enfrente, con las piernas separadas y una barra de chocolate entre las manos. Sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de la dama, comenzó a quitarle la envoltura metálica al dulce, muy suavemente, hasta dejarla descubierta totalmente. Con la punta de su lengua la lamió de un extremo al otro, se detuvo durante unos cortos segundos y repitió dicha acción pero en un pequeño sector de la tableta.

Continuaban observándose, él fijamente, ella con algo de ansiedad, intentando parecer disimulada pero fracasando en cada oportunidad.

Tomó el envoltorio con los extremos de sus enguantados dedos y lo dejó caer en el suelo con desdén. Luego, con una media sonrisa, el muchacho muerde la barra de chocolate, masticándola lentamente. Sus dientes se deslizaron a través de ésta raspándola con delicadeza, en un principio, para después hacerlo con dureza. Finalmente vuelve a repetir la acción. Con la mirada recorre de pies a cabeza a la mujer que continuaba viéndolo mientras mordía levemente su rojizo labio inferior.

Él continuó degustando su golosina con la lengua.

―Mello ―ella lo llamó desde en frente.

―Dime ―respondió mientras se relamía provocativamente, quitando el cacao de su boca.

― ¿Me das un trozo de chocolate? ―preguntó, apoyando el rostro sobre su mano izquierda.

―Creí que te gustaba la comida un tanto más saludable.

―Esta noche, el chocolate me resulta indudablemente irresistible ―declaró, sonriente.

―De acuerdo, entonces ven por él ―dijo tras pensarlo durante un instante.

Halle abandonó el libro en un costado y se acercó hasta el joven, quien apoyaba los pies sobre una pequeña mesita y se reclinaba en el sofá. Estando a punto de tomar el dulce entre sus delicadas manos, Mello se lo aparta y, haciendo un gesto con la muñeca, la detiene.

―No, no, no, no, no. Primero tienes que ganártelo ―exclamó con un tono de voz seductor.

― ¿Con que así es como quieres jugar? ―dice Hal y, tras observar la mueca de suficiencia del muchacho, comenzó a deslizarse sobre su regazo. Una vez que estando completamente sentada, le acarició el abdomen y luego los hombros, al mismo tiempo que frotaba sus caderas contra las de él de manera leve. Enredó sus dedos en los dorados cabellos de Mello para luego inclinarle la cabeza hacia atrás.

Deslizó sus labios en el frente del cuello del muchacho, depositando besos a lo largo del trayecto hasta llegar a la brillante cremallera del chaleco de cuero negro. Lo abrió lentamente con los dientes. Con la misma parsimonia continuó plasmando besos en la parte superior del tórax, provocando así un gemido involuntario por parte del rubio ―que en ese entonces apretaba los labios. Poco a poco, Mello comenzaba a sentir una llama creciendo en su interior. Ésta aumentaba con cada contacto, finalmente sucumbió ante el placer con un movimiento lascivo de sus caderas.

De pronto el chocolate desapareció de su mano y Halle se levantó abruptamente.

―Creo que ahora es mío ―afirmó al agitar el caramelo.

Mello soltó un bufido y con el pie derecho aplastó el envoltorio que descansaba en el suelo.

―Descuida, luego puedo comprarte otro ―dijo la dama tras depositar un último beso en la mejilla del muchacho. Le dio una leve mordida a la tableta y se retiró de la habitación, la cual se encontraba inundada por aroma del azúcar.

* * *

Modificado 17/11/11 Espero que dicha modificación haya sido para bien y no para mal, tenía errores con respecto del guión largo, cosa que mantendré en cuenta para el futuro. La trama y su desarrollo no sufrieron cambios pronunciados. Gracias por leer :D


End file.
